One Wrong Move
by Thornking34
Summary: One wrong move can change everything. Biffy T. Goldstein enters the reality show, 'Total Drama Island' after his Hellish Sophomore year at A Nigma High, and meets a Delinquent who steals his heart. Things are not always great though, especially with a show created for Drama. BiffxDuncan. M for swearing, and Future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Green Streak

**Okay viewers, I'm kinda new to all this, and since I'm having a few problems with the Format, I'm just going to put this here. -**_**Italics-**_** will be confessionals **

######

The boat's roar was as harsh as the waves underneath. It sped through the open water as an island came up to view. It wasn't the best place, that was for sure. The dock was rotting, the buildings in the distance were messed up pretty badly, the seagull sitting in the water had a pop can ring around its neck. In short, it was nothing at all like the brochure. I didn't think about all that; my mind was on what I was leaving behind and what I had gotten myself into. Things were pretty grim back home after last year's adventure. Lee Ping came into my life and everything changed, but that's in the past, we became friends and things changed for the best.

The boat came to a stop at the dock. I grabbed all my stuff, stepped off onto it, and immediately grew concerned; it didn't feel very stable, 'specially under my weight. Looking right at me was the host, Chris McLean. "Biffy! Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!" he enthused. I didn't like his voice, but that was a given. I'd seen that movie he'd done with the elephant seal zombies... damn, that was bad.

"Sure, great. Nice to meet you too," I said, walking up to the other people there. The first one who walked up to me was large black woman with a shirt that had orange designs on it.

"Yo baby, welcome to the show! I'm Leshawna," she said. She wasn't mean, which was surprising since this was a reality show.

"Hello yourself, Glad to be here," I said, and we fist bumped. I was certain that I was going to get along with her just fine. Introductions came from everyone else immediately after.

"Hey there!" chirped the tall black guy with shirt that had a D on it. "Name's DJ brother."

"Geoff! Nice to meetcha, brah!" He seemed nice enough, but who told him that cowboy hats were still in fashion?

"Gwen." Goth chick, bit reserved... Well, if she won't bother me, I won't bother her.

"Harold... gosh, you're big." This guy was worse looking than Holgar... and that's hard to pull off. I muttered something about getting comments like that a lot and moved on.

"Lindsay. Like oh my gawsh, I love the kitty on your shirt!" Blonde, bubbly, and... again with the cowboy stuff. What's going on there? Is that coming back into fashion or something? God, I hope not.

"Beth." She seemed sweet enough.

"Owen. Nice to meetcha!" Another big guy! His chipper attitude was almost infectious. Almost.

"Ezikiel, eh." Something was off about this guy... I'd later find out just what.

"Eva. _Don't_ touch my MP3 player if you value your life." Well someone really wanted to be punched.

"Heather. Oh, and just so you know, I'm going to win." I arched a brow and regarded her coolly.

"Justin. Oh, and yes, you can oogle all you want." He may have been gorgeous, but a gorgeous creep is still a creep.

"Kadie-" "- and Sadie! We're BFFFLs!" They squealed and hugged, grinning at me. When did I get front row tickets to the freakshow?

"Bridgett." Well, she was easy on the eyes. If I had any inclination towards girls... well, either way, it seemed Geoff had his eye on her.

"Trent. What's up, man?" I liked him well enough. Pretty chill guy.

"Izzy! Nice to meet you!" A bit off, but not... terrible.

"Noah." Stuck-up little Indian bookworm.

"Courtney. I'm a C.I.T. so I'm the best qualified to win... Try not to get in the way of that!" Well la-di-frickin'-da, bitch. What's a C.I.T. anyway?

"Tyler. Isn't this is so awesome!?" Yeah, stuck in the middle of nowhere for eight weeks with you people.

"Cody! Damn dude, you're huge." Tell me something I don't know.

That left one more dude and let me tell you, I was shocked. He stood there clad in baggy shorts and a skull-imprint tee. I swear his piercings had piercings, as did his spiked dog collar I bet. Teal eyes scanned the others - and me. He had close-shorn black hair and a bright green mohawk sticking up out of it. A green streak in a puddle of black. His body was disproportionate; broad shoulders and a long torso were held up by rather squat legs. He appraised me and blinked a few times in shock.

"Holy fuck, dude, the psychos in juvie weren't as huge as you!" he exclaimed. "Name's Duncan. Don't cross me." With that, he frowned darkly and looked over towards the dock; another boat was coming in. As it drew closer, I realized I recognized the passenger. Once the boat docked, the woman walked off and glanced around. Her eyes were obscured by designer sunglasses and her blonde locks fell down her back. I stared, mouth agape. No, I couldn't be her!

"And our last contestant, Kimmie McAdams! Welcome her to the show, people." Kimmie blew a bubble with her gum and looked around. Her gaze locked on me and she sneered.

"Biffy? Didn't know you wanted to be even more rich than you were with scientist parents," she said. I frowned, but that was her way to say hello.

"Oh and Miss Glamazon is any better? Your mom is the head of Mann, Wurst, and Finnwich! Cut me some slack." We always did this now, pretend to be enemies, but we were friends after I spilled my guts to her one day - long story, don't ask. Introductions ensued before Heather piped up.

"Oh my god, can we just get this over with?" she sighed dramatically. I was quickly growing to hate the sound of her voice. Chris chuckled a bit and called out to us.

"Alright Campers, once I call your name, move to the left. Beth, Cody, Gwen, Heather, Justin, Katie, Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Trent, and Kimmie. You guys are..." He threw a rolled up flag at them, which Kimmie caught. "The Screaming Gophers!" Kimmie unfurled the flag to reveal the symbol on it was just that - a screaming gopher.

"Yeah! I'm a Gopher!" Owen hollered excitedly. At least some of us were enjoying ourselves. Katie freaked about Sadie not being on the same team and I rolled my eyes. Just sew yourselves together at the hip if you wanna be attached so damn badly.

"And the rest of you... Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Ezekiel, Eva, Geoff, Harold, Izzy, Sadie, Tyler, and Biffy. You are..." He tossed another flag, which I caught. "The Killer Bass!" At least our name was better... sort of. I couldn't think about it since Sadie was shrieking over not being with Katie. Courtney was trying to soothe her to no avail.

"Now then, to get things started! I'm your host Chris McLean, and we're live on, TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLAND!" Then stared into space. I wondered why he was doing that but then I remembered about the cameras. Ugh, cameras. Why did I sign up again? Oh yeah, big bucks.

While we were staring at him, he unfroze from place and ordered us to the end of the dock for a promo photo shoot. He forgot a few things before, apropos of nothing, the dock fell apart underneath us and we plummeted into the cold water. Chris laughed and snapped a photo. Duncan and Gwen scowled and flipped him off; I had half a mind to do the same.

"Okay guys! Dry off and meet at the campfire pit in ten!" our smug host announced. We all made it ashore, most of us grumbling about the impromptu swimming lesson.

######

Everyone was at the campfire, and Chris started to explain the rules to us. It was all pretty simple: every few days we get a challenge, the loser team does a marshmallow ceremony and the contestant who doesn't recieve a marshmallow walks the Dock of Shame. From there they take the Boat of Losers and hightail it out of here.

There were also some snippets and arguements all aroung. Oh, and Duncan gave a deer a noogie as well. It was kind of weird, to be honest but... hey, respect for managing to get ahold of a deer in the first place.

_-"Okay, so far, this sucks balls. Badly. But what can I do? I did sign the contract, so I'm stuck here. I miss you Mrs. RKK, you're my favorite cat! Keep playin' your piano jams! Oh, and shout-out to Lee Ping!"-_

We were in the west cabin and I was bunking under Duncan. Owen started on about some crazy stuff, so I tuned him out. With an hour to unpack, I pulled out my gear. I'm a tech savvy person, so when I whipped out the supplies Duncan dropped from the top bunk and inspected everything. "Dude, how are you going to use all that if you don't have a way to charge it?"

"My parents are scientists, dude. They personally taught me to do their job; I can make anything electronic, basically. I constructed these with solar cells that will passively recharge the batteries," I explained. Duncan raised an eyebrow.

"Okay then, genius, but how can you get Wi-Fi? We're in the middle of the ocean in Northern Ontario." I explained that I hack, and his eyes lit up. Everyone was kinda psyched about that. Cheering came from all around, so I set everything aside and reached into my sleeve to open the pocket located at my shoulder. Out came my phone with the meditating cat on its case. Duncan raised an eyebrow, but shrugged, posing for the camrea as I shot a photo of everyone.

So Duncan and I got talking, with him relating a bit about juvie, and me telling him about being a detentionaire, which he enjoyed a bit. I was really enjoying talking with him but then the brainless blonde's scream pierced the air and a sickening crunch announced DJ crushing a bed. The goth chick sighed heavily, muttering, "That was my bed."

Before I knew what was happening, everyone seemed to be freaking out. Duncan, who had vanished, pushed through the crowd with an axe - where the hell did he find that, anyway? - and managed to slice the cockroach in half. That was crazy awesome, of course, but all this fuss over a friggin' cockroach? "Hmph. They always go for the jocks," Duncan commented at Tyler and Lindsay. Lindsay had jumped into his arms and before Duncan broke them from their reverie, they'd been making goo-goo eyes at each other. Before I could make my own remark, the intercom crackled to life and instructed us to head for the Main Lodge.

"NOW LISTEN HERE! I serve it three times a day and you will eat it three times a day..." Chef Hatchet boomed before trailing off at the sight of me. I was a full head taller than he was and likely outweighed him by about 100 pounds of solid muscle. "Whoa, whatta they feedin' you? Miracle Grow?" he asked me. Cody, Noah, and some of the others chuckled while Ezekiel and Lindsay looked downright perplexed. Chef muttered a "never mind" before continuing. "Now, grab ya trays, getcha food, and sit yo' asses down! NOW!" Beth and Harold started questioning the food right off the bat, which won them no favors with Chef. He was snippy with everyone the whole rest of the meal.

_-"Chef Hatchet... I got one thing to say about him: Crazed war veteran vibes."-_

Noah got a plate full and extra thanks to his smart-aleck remarks... and the extra jumped back into the serving scoop! Talk about creepy! What the fuck is this shit? I growled in distaste, earning a few nervous glances from the other campers, except Eva and Duncan. Eva went pissy on Leshawna, which wasn't cool. Good God, is she a nutjob! Oh, and I saw a burger crawling around... Yeah, I shouldn't have eaten that food. I'd love to investigate Chef's credentials some more. I have a nasty feeling that it's simply "can operate kitchen appliances semi-safely".

Chris strolled in, looking as smug as ever. "Eat up! Your first challenge starts soon!" he announced. DJ unfortunately took the moment to invoke Murphy's Law by asking how hard the first challenge could be. I shot him a look, but the damage was already done...

######

"Oh, shit...!" DJ whined as we stood atop the giant cliff at the other end of the island. What were these people thinking when they decided to choose this place? Oh right. Ratings.

"I did not sign up for this," Gwen said, crossing her arms.

"Okay," Chris announced as he walked up to us, "today's challenge is three-fold. Your first task is to jump off this 1,000-foot-high cliff into the lake." He began explaining the challenge's rules, including the Safe Zone and the Shark Zone. Excitement pulsed from every syllable that left his lips, leaving me with no questions as to how sick he was.

The Killer Bass were called first and Bridgette went up to the edge. She backed up a small bit before jumping down and into the Safe Zone.

"Dude, how is this legal?" I asked. Duncan shrugged as Tyler jumped... and landed on the ring. Ouch... Geoff went down next with no problems.

"Look out below!" Eva yelled as she plummeted down the cliff.

Duncan dropped, silent and surly as he fell into the Safe Zone.

"N-No! I can't do this...!" DJ stammered, obviously freaked out. I walked over to him, flashing him a smile and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you need a partner?" I asked. I already had fallen from a blimp, this shouldn't be too hard. He nodded and Chris allowed it after some grumbling. So I grabbed his shoulder and we went down. He hugged tight until we hot the water. It was good to feel the heat reced, and the water felt good, but DJ was still freaking until he noticed we were safe in the ring. the boat grabbed DJ first then hoisted me up. Duncan was looking at me with a half of unibrow raised up. Seriously, he made it look good.

_-"What? DJ needed a friend. I just happened to be the one with a heart of gold. And Duncan can make the unibrow look work... unlike Greta back at A Nigma. Sorry girl, but it just creeps me out."-_

Courney refused, and Katie and Sadie fell instead, Izzy now a Gopher. They were hoisted like everyone else, and things were explained. Izzy was crazy in the head a bit. But hopefully things would work for her over there.

Dj looked at me and smiled "Thanks dude, that was a moment of weakness on my part." he said. I nodded.

Harold fell... and slammed his kiwi's on the water. His screams made me wince and hold where my tuff was under my trunks. That was a way to get hurt alright.

At the beach, I was looking at the boxes that contained Hot tube parts. Hmm, maybe things could work after all. Courtney had walked up finally after all the Gopher's besides Owen fell, and Beth with Kimmie walked with a chiken hat on. Owen freaked up there, even if I could tell what he was saying, I wouldn't need it to see what wa wrong. He put on floaties and jumped.

He hit the safe circle, and created a giant explosion. sending water onto the beach, and everyone else. "The Winners. The Killer Bass! Since the Screaming gophers didn't beat the Bass's numbers. They get the Cart!" I cheered a bit as we started picking up the boxes into carts and started to haul them off. Soon we reached camp... after something got into Courtney's eye and swelled it shut.

We got down to the camp ground, and Chris was there. "For your second challenge, is to open the boxes... with your teeth." He said. Some of the team complained, but we got around to doing it. The Gopher's came up soon, and let me tell you, Kimmie, in a chicken hat, I think I'm the one scarred. She wanted to murder something with that glint in her eye, but she tried to keep her calm demeanor.

My box came open to reveal a set of pool liner and tools. I chuckled and grabbed my stuff. Courtney tried to gain leadership though.

"I'm the only one who's been a C.I.T before, any objections?"

I walked up to her "Yeah, I do. You have one good eye at the moment and I'm better with building stuff. I Knit for a living." She looked over... and took a step backwards. "Okay guys, If we can work together and build this hot tub, we can beat those Gophers, capeesh? Let's go" I said, and we started building as a team, but somehow... the Screaming Gophers got done faster. Chis looked at both identical Tubs "Well... both are good, but The Screaming Gopher's win because they finished theirs first. So Both teams have their Hot tubs, and the Screaming Gopher's are safe from elimination. Killer Bass, Sorry, but I'll see your sorry butts at the bonefire tonight."

Lindsay and Beth freaked at winning.. but Owen was wooping, naked, Pulling my hat down over my eyes to hide my blush, I walked. In the dining hall, we were talking about elimination. Duncan favored Courtney going since she was the only one wearing a chicken hat, but she protested and nominated Tyler.

"NO! There's no salt!" Linday said, but Tyler jut looked a bit too freaked at that. He shivered, and Lindsay looked down in shame as she got the point. Geoff got in the way, and Duncan got up.

"I've had enough prison food for one day... I'm going to take a nap, See..." He was cut off by Ezikiel.

"I just don't see how we lost Eh, Their the ones that have Seven Girls" Pretty much everyone gasped, and me and duncan cracked fists.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bridgette asked, closing up with Eva.

"yeah Homeschool, Enlighten Us?" Eva asked, very pissed.

Then Ezikiel spouted how males were much superior to girls. I shook my head, Kimmie could toast this guy in one second flat. Duncan looked way to pissed that it looked personal.

"You, White trash, you think women are so much weaker? My Parents are Cops, She's the main one of the two, so don't you finish that rant." Duncan said. Everyone turned to him, surprised to hear that his parents were cops, and their son a Juvie kid. This was definitely a personal thing, and somewhere, Duncan's mother would be proud. Ezikiel just cowered until he ran off. Everyone looked at each other and in a union we all said it.

"Ezikiel" we agreed.

######

At the Bonfire, all the women were looking at Ezikiel, pissed to high hell, except Courtney, since her eye hurt too much to move it over. Duncan had his hand in his pocket, which I expected a knife to be. This was real personal for him, He obviously had love to his Parents, even if he didn't want to do anything they told him to. It was just a freedom thing. Tell someone to do something, they do the opposite instead. "Dude, you've got a lot to learn about the real world."

"Killer Bass, at camp marshmallows represent a tasty treat that you enjoy roasting by the fire. At this camp, marshmallows represent Life." Everyone didn't seem phased by that, Geoff winked at Bridgette, but she turned from him in disinterest, making him sit down in shame. Duncan didn't even laugh, which was weird.

"You've all cast your votes and made your decision, so once I call your name, come up and grab your marshmallow, if you do not recieve one, you must immediantly pack, walk the dock of shame, board the Boat of Losers, and high tail it out of here. That means your out, and you can't come back. Ever." he said, obviously serious. "there are only 11 marshmallows on this plate" He explained.

"The first marshmallow goes to. Geoff. Biffy. Eva. Katie. Sadie. Tyler. Bridgette. Duncan. Harold. DJ. Campers this is the final marshmallow of the evening" he said, while Ezikiel and Courtney were still sitting, but it was unanimous in the votes who was to go. "Courtney" She cheered as she got a marshmallow, effectively ending Ezikiel's place in the competiton, and he walked off to gather his stuff.

"Campers, the rest of you may enjoy your marshmallows. Your all safe. For tonight."

-"Okay, I enjoy this just a tiny bit. This may be better than what I went through at A. Nigma. I think I'll try to win this thing."-

I sat in the Hot tub, since it was larger than the Screaming Gopher's since I was the largest in the show, besides Owen. Me, Duncan, Bridgette, DJ, and Geoff were in it, relaxing. "Good to relax again." Duncan said at last, leaning against the side.

"Yeah. Good thing too" I said "I wanted to tear Ezikiel a new one. He was out of line, homeschooled or not." Duncan didn't respond, so everyone got out of the hot tub after awhile. Walking into the cabin, I slid into my bunk, dressed only in some shorts, and a muscle shirt. My hat was off, and the Raven black hair that I had was ruffled up. Duncan climbed up to his bed and I heard his breath even out. Okay, it's official, I fell for the badboy. Lee is going to so laugh at this.

######

The next day was not so fun. I woke up to screaming, just to see Eva throw her suitcase out the window. I bolted up and stopped her, but she tried to struggle, eventually calming down "The fuck is that?" I asked.

"I have a bad temper, okay?" she snapped, finally getting free and walking off. That woman was a pain. Duncan was outside, carving a skull with a knife, probably something I expected him to have. He looked at me and waved, before DJ popped in my face.

"Thanks for yesterday Biff. I totally freaked, and without you, I would have probably lost the game already. Thank you..." his eyes began tearing up, but when I put my hand on his shoulder, I could do nothing but laugh a bit.

"As flattering as that is DJ, It's not needed." back to Bully shutdown. He nodded and walked away. Duncan smiled and raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as I went and got food, which was slop again. Chef Hatchet had some talks in store for him from Everyone, that was assured. Chris was nowhere to be seen. Things were calm, way too calm. When Kimme walked in, it was a new ballgame.

Her blond hair tied back in a ponytail, and slung over her shoulder. Her sunglasses in her hair. She raised an eybrow and most likely wanted to ask something. She looked at me and Duncan, who waved, before walking to grab food. After everything, things between us were, better, doesn't mean she won't try to win. She knows the score. I took a bit of the slop, and gagged, spitting it out as fast as I could. "Curse you" I said at the bowl. Duncan laughed hysterically as owen popped up and grabbed our bowls and ran off, seeing we weren't intereted in eating them. Duncan pulled a knife out and started to carve into the table.

"So, Duncan, what brought you here to the competition?" I asked.

"I needed to get out of Juvie. Mal was getting worse, and he's a psyco. My family is full of cops also, they thought this would be my chance to change. I don't think so," he finished carving the skull and stood up, walking away. "and... Thanks for asking" he said and walked out. Courtney walked up, her eye looking better.

"So, nice to meet you Biffy" She said.

-"Yeah, knew that someone was going to come up to me, and try to use me for my size. Courtney was always going on and on about her C.I.T training. I saw it coming"-

I frowned at her "Courtney, no offense, well actually, I'm the one taking offense. I'm not going to join an alliance with you. I don't like you, at all. C.I.T. or not, you need teamwork, and how you acted during the first callenge told me everything." I said, which obviously angered the woman.

"Fine, but you'll regret it" she said, steaming "I'll make sure your voted off next, you little fucker." She eeped as she put her hands over her mouth as she cursed. She stood up and walked away, and my scowl drew further into a almost a sneer. LeShawna shook her head.

"Damn boy, that woman is annoying. I'm glad we're not on the same team." Leshawna was reading a note with a heart on it, and slipped it into her bra, and walked off. The scowl on my face lifted as I stood up, and opened the door, to run smack into Eva.

"Shit. What's the big idea... Oh, sorry it's you" She said, reigning her temper in. She had her headphones over her shoulder and an MP3 hooked to her belt.

"Sorry." I said, and moved away "Running into people on accident has followed me since I started Highschool after my giant growth spurt. I'm still growing too..." I really didn't care about it all that much honestly, or so I told myself. I was a freak of nature, but nature loved me, Cats just liked me automatically.

Eva sighed "Whatever, See you then" She walked inside as I walked out to see that there wasn't much going on. I walked over to the cabin, and sat on my bunk, fiddling around with my tech stuff I brought. They never told us what we could bring, so we were allowed to bring whatever we desired. I was fixing up something, and Duncan's head was lowered from the top bunk.

"Man, what are you doing?" he asked, a frustrated part of unibrow raised up. He didn't understand the mess of parts being put together and hooked up. I shook my head as it soon came together.

"I'm creating something to hack into the nearest sataillite and giving this place some Wi-Fi. Dude, I can power this thing with the Communal bathroom's power, and it's Solar Cells." Duncan chuckled at that, he jumped down, and pulled out a phone I wasn't expecting him to have. It was a black Iphone with a skull back, typical thing.

"I got this back after I got out of juvie to get into this game. I'd love to be able to use it" He said as he put it up and jumped back up onto his bed. I smiled as I finished it, and pulled out a router from my bag, before putting them both inside the bag and zipping it shut. I got up and walked over towards the communal washrooms. Things were looking up as the thing was plugged in and hooked up to power. It had a surge protector hooked up, giving it more plug-ins and it booted up, and synched with my laptop as I found a satallite, which I promptly hacked. The hack was a 64 bit cryption encoding, and I had to bypass a few firewalls. Once I was in, I cheered as the router that was hooked up powered up, and the signal sent across the whole island.

After that, I walked out the bathroom and went to attend to my usual buisness, and confident that this show will be an amazing experience, even when I had my doubts before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Music Marathon

######

My mind went haywire when the most messed up sound struck my ears. It was like an air-horn, only... blasted over speakers with feedback. I groaned, even if everyone jumped up. Slipping out of the bed, I got up to go out the door like everyone else. Chris was there near a discarded air horn with a speakerphone... so I was right. His grin told me that this was going to be incredibly annoying of a day.

"Alright Campers, today, I want you to take a run around the island and go to the arts and Crafts Tent, there I've got something for you." He snickered a bit as we all took off running. Leshawna popped near me.

"Hey baby, I hear you put some Wi-Fi on the island, good job dude. Keep up the good work, this place needs some joy." She took back off and I sped up a bit, since I was lagging behind. This was the big bad Show of Total Drama that was promised? Given they started off on a High standard I wasn't really impressed. Suddenly Someone jumped up on me.

"Izzy wants Piggyback!" She yelled in joy. I had to laugh a bit as I continued to run, passing up a good few of the Campers. Lindsay was at the end, with Heather. Ugh, In just a few days, she's been the highest class of Bitch. Kimmy could break her down, but She was on standby until something serious happened. She knew that to win this, you can't act like that. I should have never taught her Chess when we were kids, my bad. Things weren't really bad here, I was enjoying myself immensely. Duncan kept the fire axe too, He sleeps with it nearby.

Huh, I was thinking a lot about Duncan, he's cute in a way. I pushed the thoughts into the back of my mind as things came to a halt. Izzy dropped off "Thanks for the ride." I waved and looked at the table of food, and frowned, There was no way this was a good sign. Everyone started getting large plates after Chris told us to dig in. I however, along with Kimmy, who was a big diet person, got a normal sized helping, making Chris huff.

I had gotten a bit of Turkey, a few rolls, and some Mashed Potatoes. Something normal, but a bit bigger in size, since you know, giantism. It was good, a perfectly prepared meal. I turned towards Duncan digging in beside me. Huh, I didn't notice him pop up.

"Yo, dude, why didn't you get a lot? It's all you can eat."

"I had a bad feeling, that's all."

Duncan shrugged and continued to stuff his face. Chuckling I just continued to hear my plate. After everyone was done, Chris came in, with the most evil smirk most can manage. Almost everyone was groaning from being full.

"Alright Campers, the main part of today's Challenge begins now!"

You could have heard a pen drop. Then Owen chimed in "Wait, I thought eating was the Challenge."

"Only part of the Challenge Owen, my main man, Today's real challenge is the AWAKE-A-THON!"

"Hold up." Gwen said "You made us run all over the island, then let us stuff our faces, so that we would fall asleep faster?" Chris nodded. She flipped him off with a smirk "Your a smart bastard." She said.

I knew something was fishy. So we were escorted towards the Firepit area, to sit until we all fell asleep on our asses. Owen had dropped out on the way, leaving him out of the challenge. I felt sorry for him, but Izzy stayed with him. Something about that Owen would make a soft pillow. So they both were out. Here we all were, sitting around. Eva was listening to her music, annoyed at her predicament. I pulled out my phone and just started doing some stuff. Heather was sitting at the edge of the area, and doing her make-up.

Trent continuously hit on Gwen, who frowned, until she told him she wasn't interested. He slumped and just stayed quiet. Cody tried, and she punched him in the nuts, poor guy. Dunan was laughing at that, but other wise was chilling with DJ and Geoff. Lindsay and Beth flocked with Heather, which got me thinking something was weird there. Kimmy was, by all definition, doing her nails in the most calm expression one could attempt. It was cold to just look at her. She was a master at that art. I looked over and everyone was doing their own thing. I shook my head and stood up, slipping the phone away "Heading to the bathroom." I picked out the least creepy Camera guy, since they would need to see I don't fall asleep. I was fine though, I didn't overdose on food.

Slipping at the Urinal, and doing my buisness, I could hear someone storm into the other bathroom. Eva, obviously. Once I finished, and zipped up. I walked outside to see Heather grab Eva's MP3 off the fucking floor, and having a laugh with Lindsay. "Oh no you don't." I said, grabbing her arms and prying the MP3 free of her hands, she shrieked at the sudden appearance of me, and growled.

"Give that fucking MP3 back." She said. I did not release her arms, The whole Crew heard her scream and came up.

"You. Do. NOT demand me to do anything, especially when you were doing something really wrong, The woman's got to go."

"Okay, bitch, let's get one thing straight, THIS, This right here, is not how you win the game. You should remember that." Eva walked out.

"Why was there screaming?" I let go of Heather and handed the MP3 back. She raised an eyebrow, looking at it, then to me, then at Heather, who was rubbing her arms. Eva pocketed the MP3, breathed in, and charged Heather with a battle cry. I quickly caught her though, as Heather ran in terror. Most of the Campers followed her, to see if she was okay, or to tell her off. Duncan, Beth, and DJ stayed.

"LET GO OF ME GIGANTOR! THE WOMAN IS DEAD MEAT!"

"Look Eva, THIS is also another thing that won't win the game. If you beat her up, you instead will strike paranoia into everyone, and they will vote you off. This isn't going to work. Punch Me." She stopped dead in her thrashing.

"You're the only one so far who hasn't treated me like a demon, why should I punch you?" That calmed her down.

"Either that or hold it in, and let it burn out. You have three choices, one leading in an almost perfect chance of elimination. Heather will get hers, She's been an icy bitch for the last few days since we stepped foot on here. Don't stoop to her level. If you want, I can help you with your anger issues, Anger Management classes won't do either, they make things worse. So, you have three options open for you."

I let her go, and She had continued to clench her fists. They finally slackened and she quickly pulled out her MP3 and turned her music up full blast. She nodded towards me and headed off. Duncan and DJ ran up.

"Man brother, you're scary without being scary." Dj said. I laughed dryly.

"I have some persuasiveness on my side, so don't worry about me."

Duncan however was quiet. Then I tasted something metallic as he punched me in the jaw. I barely moved, and he nursed his hand a bit.

"Damn dude, you've got some jaw." he said. "Now I know why you asked her to punch you, She'd probably have broken more than her knuckles if she hit hard enough, even though it could break your jaw. You were willing to chance it."

I nodded, wiping blood off my chin, and we returned towards the Campfire. Everyone was there. Heather was somewhat shaky. For now though, the competition continued to wage. So the time passed on, People were literally falling out.

Ugh. It had been... 18 hours into the competition? There were 10 people left. Duncan, Gwen, Courtney, Justin, Heather, Trent, Sadie, Katie, Beth, and I. Chris appeared out of a corner holding a storybook.

"Okay Ladies and Gents, The difficulty has been cranked, I am Chris McLean, your Storyteller for this evening, and our story? Boring Fairytales, a Pop up book." He opened the book, and a cutout of a fairly boring city appeared "Chapter One: A Boring sun, in the boring Sky, Shining on a Boring City. The Boring Story, of a Boring individual" He droned on, ugh. Duncan waked up towards me and put a hand on my shoulder. Huh, I never noticed until now, he had a bit of a hairy hand. It's hard to notice since he wears a Long sleeve shirt. His gruff appearance only noticable when you were closer towards him.

"Yo Dude." He was using his left hand, since his right one was bandaged. My jaw was slightly sore, and the bleeding had stopped "How are you holding up?" he asked.

"Not really that tired, honestly. I've pulled multiple all nighters in a row trying to hack and Decode a phone, during my hellish Sophomore year. I've jumped a blimp, with nothing but a tether to keep me alive, A Robotic Principle, and a really messed up Lizard man. I've seen shit, More than I should ever have had to."

Duncan raised an eye "Yeah, I can see that stuff messing with someone, even if it is hard to believe, and especially if it's a bit hard to understand how that stuff exists. After Juvie, I can see a lie when I know it, and I don't see it here." Chris continued to drone on, when he noticed us, he snapped his finger.

"What the fuck?" That was said when Chef came in wearing a Sheep Costume, a Tutu, and a harp in hand. He even had Ballerina slippers. He began to play and dance about. He was good with a harp too, Pretty much devastating the Campers. It was down to me, Justin, and Duncan. Duncan got up to go to the bathroom, and I breathed in, and looked over to justin, Honestly, the only thing going for him was his looks, to my knowledge, and definitely nothing else.

I got up, and walked over to Chef "Yo, Chef Hatchet." He stopped playing abruptly, giving me a look over.

"What do yah want Miracle Grow?" He asked, raising an eye. Kimmy walked out, saying that this was stupid.

"How much is Chris Really paying you?" at that Chris coughed a bit, and Chef looked at him.

"Not enough, but it was this, or cooking for a Mental Asylum, which I would never have stepped foot in that building, let alone cook for it. Why did you want to know?"

I smiled a bit, and looked over towards Chris, who squinted.

"No reason, please, go one with your music and dancing."

With that, I sat right back down and waited for them to get on with it. Chef did nothing for a whole minute, before sighing. He continued to play, but did not dance. Chris closed the storybook and chucked it. It hit Justin, and Chris winced, turning around, and gasping.

I turned and saw that with every blink the man had eyes. He had painted his eyelids. Ugh, is everyone trying to win this the sneaky way? Chris gave him the out sign.

"That was genius, but you're still out dude."

He walked off. I found myself drained now, and Duncan returned. I noticed something though. Gwen was nowhere to be seen. "Uh, Chris? Where's Gwen?"

"Hmm? Oh she snuck off when no one was looking. Currently, she's still in. At the moment, she's defiling Heather's stuff. Looks like she's got a grudge against prissy people. She's barely holding it together though."

I groaned and laid my head in my hands, no one was going to at least try, were they?

"Lee, and all my friends and family, I'm going to stick to it and try to win this right, but these guys are going to give me a headache. Give me luck, and I'll give you all my appreciation."

I fell out of my seat and groaned. I was more tired than I thought. Stressing myself from being made at idiots for being cheaters. I honestly could care less at this point at winning the Challenge. Chris must have had a Com-unit in his ear, because he just received info as I drifted.

before though I heard chris cheer "And the winners of today's challenge? Duncan and the Killer Bass! Gwen just dropped from exhaustion, and Biffy from frustration."

######

I woke up in the same spot and groaned. I felt someone sitting on me "Oh, hello Biffs, glad of you to join us, currently, Izzy is using you as a cushion, but I couldn't get you moved, or get her off of you for that matter. Right now we're doing the Marshmallow Ceremony." Chris' stupid voice, the joy it brings to my heart and head.

I groaned once more "Yeah, get on with it then." He nodded "Campers, There are three Marshmallows left on my plate, and Four left. Gwen, Ultimately, you were the last Gopher, Kimmy, you gave up and left towards your bed. Owen, you were the first out, and Heather, you were being a douche to the competition. Not good brah. You four are the biggest thoughts in this elimination, but only one of you will be leaving. Owen."

Owen got up and cheered, grabbing his marshmallow. Izzy cheered and offered me her uneaten marshmallow, I declined, and she popped it in her mouth. Looking at Owen grab his. Honestly, I couldn't tell if she was Crazy or smart... wait, you can be both. Nevermind, amend that thought.

"Gwen." She cheered and grabbed hers, even if she looked like hell.

"Campers, THIS is the final marshmallow of the night. Kimmy, and Heather. Ultimately, the decision was in the hands of the Voters, Kimmy, come get your marshmallow." Heather looked beaten, and got up to get her stuff, as Kimmy grabbed her marshmallow. Chris nodded. "One more Camper has lost their touch, and been eliminated, Let this be a lesson, no matter how much I adore espionage, You cannot be caught and expect no consequence."

Kimmy stopped Heather "You can change you know, don't focus on winning that you lose sight of yourself, someone will always be better, see you next round." She said, calming down Heather. She had a way to talk to people. The only way to be the top of the Glamazons was to be the most charismatic person in the gang, and she was it. Heather had started crying, but she walked away with her head held high. Kimmy nodded towards me and walked away.

Izzy jumped off my shoulder, to get on Owen's as the two left. Huh, somthing had to have been going on there. I got up with a groan. I did not lie down right when I fainted. I walked over towards the Cabin, seeing everyone had already laid down, got some clothes to change into, and headed off towards the showers.

It was good to get a shower after being in the groggy summer air for a night. The hot water did well for my neck, after being slumped on the log post for who knows how long.

"Okay. After everything that's happened, Ezekiel with his sexist comments, Heather with her Queen Bee-atch attitude, I admit, sometimes I wished I stayed in Canada at A Nigma. Lee, Rumple, I hope your both cheering for me, because this is not going to be over anytime soon."

After walking out of the shower, I got dressed, and checked on my tech set up over to the side, It was running well, and I was happy that we could bring some Internet to the Island. I wasn't paying attention, so I didn't hear anyone walk up behind me.

"Hey." I jumped a bit, and turned. It was Eva.

"Hey, don't do that. Knock first." I said.

"I did, just not loud."

"What did you need?"

"To say thank you, and to request something."

I turned towards her fully. She wasn't all pissy anymore, but she still held that frown of hers. "A request?"

"An Alliance, I know Heather was recruiting Lindsay and Beth, but now that she's gone, there are no alliances yet. I don't wan't to get out yet, not after I worked up the nerve to talk to you."

I sighed "Okay, but I'm not doing this to share a Vote. I'm trying to play the game fairly, but I'll help you with your anger issues." she nodded, walking out to go back to the Cabin.

I headed out soon after, grabbing my stuff and back to the Cabin. Eva was already in bed, and Duncan's back was turned. I laid down, and Duncan's head peeked out from above, startling me a bit..

"Hey Biff, I wanted to say that I'm glad you joined. I didn't expect anyone here would be an awesome person to talk to. But, I do have a reputation to maintain, so I will still be all hostile, want to hang tomorrow?"

"Sure, I would love that. With all the Craziness going around, I could use a rock to help." He nodded and retracted his head.

I turned back and slept soundly.

######

_BIFFY!_

I woke up with a silent scream at the back of my throat, and a start, banging my head on the top of the bunk, sending Duncan jumping out of the bunk. He landed on the ground, and It was the first time I've seen him without... much on. He was in a pair of briefs. He had short legs, but very stout and strong. His arms were pretty long, and he was bulky for his size. He also had a lot of body hair on him. He was also holding the Fireaxe in his hands

"You okay? I heard you thrashing, then when you slammed your head, I freaked. What's wrong?" Everyone was gone, looks like me and Duncan were sleeping in.

Breathing in, I Pulled myself together. I didn't remember what I was dreaming of, but it was pretty bad. Maybe to do with the nightmare that was my Sophomore year. I can still remember seeing Barrage being ripped apart by the Lizard guy. In the end, he was rebuilt, but things were crazy. I never expected this.

"I'm okay now, thanks. What time is it?"

"It's 11:30, shit, I overslept. I didn't realize it was this late into the day." He put up the axe, tossing it on his bed.

"It's okay." I got up, and put on my hat so I didn't have to deal with my messy hair. "What did you want to do today?"

"I don't know. This is a crappy summer camp... What could there be to do? There is the Arts and Crafts tent, but that sounds boring."

"Hmm. Actually, The Arts and Crafts tent sounds awesome."

"Fine, but I warned you."

We got dressed and headed out towards the tent. Inside, Izzy was under a cover. I could smell hot Glue. She poked her head out and waved. The girl put a finger to her lips and shushed us. She got back under and continued with her work. I shrugged and Grabbed some yarn and some knitting utensils.

"Your serious?" Duncan asked. I nodded and he groaned, going over towards the Magazines in the back, grabbing one and reading it. he flinched at one, but I wasn't paying attention. I got to work knitting something for him.

It took a good hour and a few minutes, but when he wasn't paying attention I popped the beanie I made on his head and he swatted me away.

"What was that for? What did you put on my head?" He groaned and took out his phone "What could you possibly- Oh." He noticed the Black and Green beanie with a Skull pattern on the side.

"Decided that you could have an alternating look. Mohawk, or beanie, both still look badass."

"I like it, although it's not the season for this, wait, this island is were in the world?" I shrugged "Great, I wonder if it is going to get cold." He said.

"If it does, I'll be a happy man, I love cold."

We shared a laugh and got on with the day. Although things were looking down, we were looking up. This competition could try, but I would not break, and I'll try to save Duncan from breaking too, because he was the only one I connected with, And I guess I secretly like him. Leshawna was nice, but the girl had an agenda. Izzy was to focused on Owen, Courtney was bitchy, and Eva needed help. I was a therapist or something, but I didn't mind. Everyone needs an ear sometimes, While I have everyone's, who has mine?

"I'll be seeing everyone soon, whether I win or not. I promise that. I think I've fallen for Duncan, Lee. Odd as it sounds, I never once gave a thought to being gay, but I guess the truth is out now, Goodnight, A Nigma, you guys are in my heart."


End file.
